


下雪的时候见面吧

by chiwuanchuan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiwuanchuan/pseuds/chiwuanchuan
Summary: 顺圆奎/threesome
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Kim Mingyu/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, 顺圆奎
Kudos: 9





	下雪的时候见面吧

**Author's Note:**

> 顺圆奎/threesome

权顺荣推开门的时候挟进来一股走廊里的妖风，玄关处堆着的粉丝们送来的礼物盒被吹得歪七扭八，从顶端掉下来两个轻飘飘的袋子。

权顺荣一左一右刚好接住，磨磨唧唧换鞋的空隙说全圆佑还在改下周开拍要用的剧本晚点儿才能到，金珉奎正蜷在宽大的皮质沙发上想今天那件自己没有买下的中古奢侈品衬衫，一副没有听进去的样子。

“呀，”权顺荣坐过去就大喇喇蹲在茶几旁边倒酒，冰桶壁上结了一层水珠顺着流到茶几上，金珉奎喝威士忌不加其他东西，冰是给权顺荣全圆佑他们准备的，“听说今天你在片场发火了？”

金珉奎想了半天：“你是说下午？那能叫发火吗？”他脸上很轻易就出现委屈的表情，“把其他演员的台词本弄丢了我就说了两句片场的新人，又不是小事故，我本来也没生气啊，再说了，出现这样的事故就算我生气了也理所应当吧，我是人，又不是什么机器人，人还不能有脾气了吗？”

权顺荣才把碎冰装满了杯子，倒好酒找水的时候发现水壶是空的，也无所谓，就拿了背包里的矿泉水瓶兑酒：“你没生气，传到别的片场就不一定了啊。”

金珉奎还义愤填膺地晃着手里的杯子，权顺荣就已经开始絮絮叨叨地劝他：“你现在不比在电影片场，这边拍电视剧人多嘴杂，一点点小事传出来都变得不得了的，你可给我小心点。”

“知道了，”金珉奎听到一半就开始不耐烦地挠头，站起来踱到客厅的窗边把帘子拉开。以往是都很注意隐私的，但是这次拍戏恰好住到高楼层，窗外的风景也不错，就看着底下车水马龙的都市，晚高峰虽然过去了但还是热闹的街道，汽车尾灯串联成橘黄色的线条，“我又不是第一年出道的艺人了，哥你也不用……”

嫌我啰嗦我就闭嘴咯。

权顺荣悠悠说着，喝了口酒开始低头点烟看明天的台本，吸气时候烟头的燃烧声音伴随着金珉奎开换气扇的动静和喋喋不休的抱怨。

他们在一起的时候和有全圆佑的场合不太一样，缺少另一个人做调和的情况下交流和沟通总是显得格外直接，旁人看起来总是针锋相对下一秒恨不得就要烧起来。即使是这样在别人面前还是心照不宣地说彼此最合得来，世界上最好的朋友云云。

权顺荣是金珉奎出道第一部电视剧的导演，虽然他们认识得比那还要早一些，还在学校的时候金珉奎就出演过几部权顺荣的先锋短片。而全圆佑和权顺荣又是发小，他和金珉奎先在别的剧组认识，后来又因为一部作品和权顺荣一并三个人共同工作，后来也多多少少常有工作的交集。

就算是三个人里面最晚才互相认识的全圆佑和金珉奎，到现在也有了十年多的交情，在媒体面前他们有的时候会提到对方，说是圈内好友，但虽然如此说却很少在公共场合提供一些真正关系好的证据，空白的地方就都留给彼此的粉丝猜测。

全圆佑不但是热门编剧，也是畅销书作家，范儿正，当然也难免出现在大众视野中，有不少追随者，粉丝们最津津乐道的就是他和金珉奎之间那些有的没的的小趣闻，有时还牵扯到和权顺荣的。

凌晨的时候全圆佑才拖着疲惫的身体上来敲门，虽然说是改剧本其实就是在楼下编剧的房间，但是全圆佑写东西的时候有个习惯，需要一个相对独立的状态才能够创作，所以大多数时候如果说是改剧本或者写作，其他两个人都不会去打扰他。金珉奎都喝得有点小醉，权顺荣去给对方开门，他就笑嘻嘻地黏在哥哥的后背。

“谁呀，”权顺荣肩膀上垫着他的脑袋，“原来是圆佑哥，都好晚了，我看看——这都快两点了，怎么这么晚啊。”

全圆佑把手里厚厚一沓稿纸塞进权顺荣手里，封面稿纸上潦草的字迹注明是第五次修改后，他揉着酸痛的眼睛把权顺荣背后的金珉奎接到自己怀里：“我说嘿，大明星，我等你俩等通宵不是常有的事儿吗？今天在我身上找什么不痛快？怎么，我来之前你俩一起吃枪药了？”

金珉奎迷迷糊糊歪在全圆佑怀里抱怨自己为了警惕消费主义陷阱所以错过了一件很好看的中古衬衫，权顺荣在一边看剧本，最近他和全圆佑一个组，拍晨间剧，淡淡地讲自己今天说了几句金珉奎，全圆佑听了几句来龙去脉也站同边说金珉奎在片场还是要注意举止，弄得金珉奎不开心，抿起来嘴巴一个人去床上躺着，说权顺荣和全圆佑就会一起训他不好。

“珉奎，”权顺荣看完了全圆佑的稿，扔到一边就跑过去哄他，“我的好珉奎，怎么能说我和全圆佑一路货色呢，哥可是比他关心你多了呢。”

在彼此身上权顺荣和全圆佑有奇怪的胜负欲，他们两个人从小一起长大，认识得早，对方什么黑历史又摸得门儿清，同年龄段的男人间相处总是想当彼此的父亲，就落得个这么欢喜冤家。

更何况金珉奎的出现打破了他们两个人之间的平衡后又重建了新的，这就导致在某些事情上，尤其是牵扯到金珉奎的时候，两个人总不自觉的想要分出个高下。

金珉奎因为醉酒脸蛋子熏得红通通，嘟着嘴巴说哥哥们就会逗弄自己当乐趣，权顺荣紧抱住他的腰：“我的好珉奎，我们宝贝你还来不及呢，怎么想要你不开心嘛。”

全圆佑在客厅里倒酒喝，能越过小走廊看见卧室里床上两个人胳膊腿纠缠在一起的模样。“你就听他胡说吧，珉奎，”全圆佑就用权顺荣用完的杯子，勾兑方法随意，按照自己的喜好随便加水，“这个用人朝上不用人朝下，你这么多年还没习惯吗？”

金珉奎此时此刻缺少主动思考的能力别人说什么就是什么，还在发呆的时候权顺荣趁机扑过去吻金珉奎的嘴唇，两个人口腔里相同的酒精味道，金珉奎的舌头软软的又很热，在权顺荣嘴巴里没有章法地四处顶弄，口水沾得到处都是。

姑且是把金珉奎哄住了，两个人分开是因为全圆佑也凑过来要交换一个吻，他先去亲权顺荣然后捧住金珉奎的脸颊啄吻对方的眼睛，权顺荣定睛一看人已经脱了个精光。

“干嘛？！”他下意识踹了一脚全圆佑的屁股，虽然干巴巴没什么肉，触感也不咋样，“耍什么流氓呢？”

“我先去洗澡好吧。”全圆佑举起来手里的浴巾。

那我和珉奎可以先玩吗？他走进浴室里的时候在床上躺着的权顺荣扯着嗓子问。

三个人之间的肉体关系展开得比较自然，一开始是权顺荣——他分别和全圆佑还有金珉奎保持着炮友关系。和全圆佑是从小就一起厮混到大的，他们俩都没个正型儿，还在高中的时候权顺荣就把全圆佑摁在自己床上操了个心服口服。

全圆佑虽然不爽（主要是自己在下面这件事），但仔细想想也没什么吃亏的，权顺荣这家伙技术又着实不错，体力也好，所以两个人的关系也一直保持着。

后来在剧组被金珉奎潜规则这件事一开始则是发生在权顺荣的意料之外，金珉奎是他的校友，两个人联系一直比较紧密，金珉奎也一直是个热情积极主动，甚至显得有些过于坦诚所以好接近的学弟。所以对于自己不好的那面，至少在权顺荣看来是在金珉奎面前属于不好的那一面，他总是很少展现，对金珉奎也并非没有非分之想，大胸大屁股的美人谁不喜欢，追求美是人类的天性。

权顺荣这边还在自我感动当完美前辈呢，殊不知金珉奎那边急的要死就差脱了裤子问顺荣前辈你从哪里操进来比较舒服了。当然最后还是等不急的金珉奎主动钻进了权顺荣的剧组车，当然第二天早上才出来，后来理所当然地每天都钻一钻，在剧组睡权顺荣的床比睡自己的还熟练。

如此一来全圆佑和金珉奎搞上也变得理所应当，前一天权顺荣还看好戏一般地问骑在自己身上的金珉奎说要不要认识下这次这部剧的编剧，第二天金珉奎就连人带屁股滚到全圆佑床上。

权顺荣没想到的竟然是全圆佑上金珉奎，还叉着腰看好戏，说全圆佑还能做一次1，结果没多久就三个人相约见面两个人一起做1了。

他们三个人都是想得不多的类型，或许全圆佑还容易瞻前顾后一些，权顺荣和金珉奎则是完全过着没有明天的日子，不然他们三个人还真的没有办法这么长久，都十年了。

他们都深谙在其中持续下去的方法，一般在床上无关紧要的事情下了床都变得有关紧要，处理办法无非就是不说不问不评论。但是由于工作原因三个人难免常在职场上会面，偶尔也会出现不小的冲突。

某年权顺荣和全圆佑商量后没和金珉奎商量就换掉他的角色，导致金珉奎在不知情下被骂舔饼，当初可是害得两个人跟在他后面一阵好哄；又或者是全圆佑和权顺荣在本子发展上起了重大矛盾，金珉奎在日本拍戏，大老远从东京飞回来劝架。其实发展到现在三个人的关系很难用性伴侣定义，但总难找到一个词汇精准的描述。

就好比现在全圆佑从浴室里出来，看见金珉奎正撅着屁股叫权顺荣扩张，正对着浴室所以下半身完全展现在自己眼前也不觉得有什么惊奇的。硬要全圆佑找一个词汇形容现在的话，心驰神往说不上，但是他很乐意加入。

金珉奎的身体整体呈现出一层浮现在肤色下的粉红，虽然肤色比较深但是并不妨碍看出情动的样子。

权顺荣一边扩张一边把玩他的屁股，厚实的臀肉被捏在手里，内裤没有完全褪下，勒着大腿肉出现一圈轻微的红痕。

“哥，”金珉奎嘤咛间把手探到后面去拉住权顺荣的手腕，“别玩了，已经，已经准备好了。”他回头刚好对上全圆佑的脸，在权顺荣身上找不到安慰就去全圆佑身上找补，“圆佑哥，顺荣哥他欺负我，唔……嗯……哥不要突然戳那里。”

全圆佑还擦着头发，用嘴逗金珉奎：“珉奎不是和顺荣玩呢吗？为什么喊我。”无疑是为了叫对方更焦急，忙不迭朝着全圆佑晃屁股，说权顺荣用手弄了半天了还不进来，他屁股痒。

权顺荣还是用手在金珉奎的屁股里捣乱，灵活地四处摁压在金珉奎敏感点的周围，因为喝醉了所以没有办法完全勃起，金珉奎的分身涨得发紫也只是半勃，他本人塌着腰，只能在撅起屁股从权顺荣那里获得快感。

润滑液太多都顺着穴口流到大腿上，皮肤在灯光照耀下亮晶晶的，金珉奎整个人都被玩得昏昏沉沉，只有身后被权顺荣握在手里的那部分皮肤火辣辣得发烫。

全圆佑也上床伸手把住金珉奎的大腿，用硬邦邦的分身蹭他的大腿，还要问金珉奎现在要谁进去插他。

如果求全圆佑或许可以得到比较快的回应，但是现在自己的身体被权顺荣玩弄在手掌心，金珉奎没有办法做判断，大声呻吟着说谁的都可以赶紧插进去满足他，全圆佑和权顺荣交换了彼此的眼神，他代替权顺荣趴到金珉奎身后，握着阴茎的底端，在湿漉漉的穴口处摩擦两下就插进去。

他毫不留情直接捅到最里面，虽然和手指扩张的粗细不一样金珉奎依旧吃得很好，挺腰配合着撞击的动作，上半身软绵绵地趴在推起来的枕头上，他知道一会还要应付权顺荣，肯定没有那么快结束，便在这种地方想着办法储存体力。

的确在前面不能硬起来的时候做爱显得有些勉强，快感的获取也没有那么直接，全圆佑想着法子刺激金珉奎的敏感带也没有办法获得和以前一样的反应，有些不满地抱怨权顺荣也不管管金珉奎喝酒。

权顺荣这会儿注意力都在全圆佑的屁股上，自己上次揉捏出来的几个红痕还微微地有印子，今天自己的手可是累坏了，通完金珉奎的屁股又捅全圆佑的，就先只把全圆佑的穴口处涂得湿淋淋，还有余裕和全圆佑拌嘴：“搞得好像换你能管住他一样，咱俩都是纸做的老虎，实权在谁手里可说不准。”

金珉奎挺得清清楚楚，就算被操的意乱情迷也不忘记反驳：“那，那是因为哥哥们……嗯，还不是因为哥哥们干什么都吊儿郎当的，啊……”

他还没抱怨完全圆佑就更加凶狠地加重了下半身的动作，金珉奎被顶得浑身发软，感觉像浸在沼泽中使不上力气，因为少了一面获取快感的方法所以总是感觉身体里总感觉很空虚，只好更加卖力拱起屁股吞吐全圆佑的肉棒。

“哥，哥哥……不够，珉奎还要。”

“哦，我们珉奎这么饥渴呢，看来今天真的醉到位了啊，让哥哥看看，是不是前面的东西还没办法勃起呢？”

“唔……呜呜，珉奎不是……”

“珉奎总是学不乖哦，哥哥们会因为这个很苦恼的哦？”

“珉奎，珉奎知道错了嘛……哥哥们，哥哥们再疼珉奎……”

金珉奎的像只无尾熊死命地抱住面前的全圆佑，越过他的肩膀和趴在后面的权顺荣接吻，原本就丰润的嘴唇被咬得红肿，腿间的东西终于在后面长时间的操弄下有了些许抬头的趋势。

但是在全圆佑射精的时候金珉奎还是没有迎来第一次高潮，前面后面都憋着一股劲，权顺荣紧接着全圆佑退出去的动作捅到他的身体里，全圆佑射完之后干脆软绵绵的也不动，就趴在金珉奎身上，有一搭没一搭从对方的锁骨咬到胸前。

权顺荣自然也不可能叫他闲着，找了个棒子塞到全圆佑身体里弄他，全圆佑被刺激得尖叫，明明他今天做夹心的那个，却成了那个高潮最多次的人。

金珉奎在酒精的作用下被折磨得意识不清，但是脑海里又有快感堆积所以很痛苦，最后高潮也只是从半硬不软的分身里射出一点稀稀拉拉的液体，整个人倒是被弄的快要晕过去。

凌晨的时候金珉奎睡醒了，更准确的说是从酒里和欲望里醒了，睁眼感觉身边的重量不太对等，发现只有自己和全圆佑躺在床上，权顺荣没在睡觉，而是正站在窗子前发呆。

金珉奎没出声，先是坐在床上看了一会儿权顺荣，想近两年权顺荣失眠的时间肉眼可见得变多。

就算是没有车的街道灯也还是亮着，可是只有光却没有什么影子，映得权顺荣的脸呈现出不自然的橘粉色。

“哥，”他轻轻地喊了一声，从床上蹑手蹑脚地起来，希望没有吵醒全圆佑，那人虽然睡得很浅但是今天明显看起来累坏了，呼吸声很重，金珉奎走过去帮权顺荣把裹在身上的毛毯拉好，“为什么没睡？”

“珉奎，”权顺荣没回头看他，用手指着窗户外面，“下雪了。”

金珉奎顺着他的手指往窗外看去，真的有层纱状的雪花覆在地面上，这么早就初雪近两年还是头一次，他说到底还是个在哥哥们面前容易兴奋的小孩子，被这么一说就咋咋呼呼凑得更近，看着空气中漂浮的细小雪花，感叹道：“还是这么多年第一次亲眼看到初雪，以前总是在睡觉第二天早上才发现下雪，这感觉很新奇。”

权顺荣没说话，只是搂紧了身上的毯子，这一行为突然叫金珉奎察觉到一些对方身上异样的情绪，他还在犹豫要不要问出口的时候权顺荣主动打断了他：“珉奎呀，把圆佑叫起来，我们下去拍照吧。”

全圆佑睡得迷迷糊糊，感觉自己身上有异样的触感，伴随着熟悉的拌嘴声音：

“你动作轻一点，不然马上人就醒了。”

“我已经很轻了！你穿衣服我穿裤子，怎么可能比嘛！”

睁眼看见权顺荣圆圆的脑袋正凑在自己的裆布，手指头翘成兰花指正在和自己的裤子拉链较劲，而金珉奎凑在他的胸前，圆圆的，虽然没有那么纤长但是可爱的手指头在从下往上把每一只纽扣都扣好。

他朦胧着刚好看见金珉奎漂亮的脸：“干啥呢？”他问，然后坐起来把自己身上穿得乱七八糟的衣服穿好，起身的时候光脚踩在铺着地毯的房间地面上，因为入冬了所以即使这样还是有点凉。

并没有非常仔细地思考，全圆佑下意识地问：“下雪了吗？”然后才转头往窗外看过去，果不其然看见被映成粉橘色，天边锁了一圈边缘模糊不清的黑线。

“不愧是全圆佑，”金珉奎说着走到另一边披自己的大衣，“顺荣哥说要去看雪，说下去拍照。”

“那就走呗。”在床底找到自己另一只拖鞋，全圆佑和金珉奎跟上了已经在玄关穿鞋的权顺荣的脚步。

走在下楼的路上全圆佑直打呵欠，在心里埋怨权顺荣，这人就逮着自己明天不用跟组拍摄的机会可着劲的压榨他，昨天睡到半夜打电话叫他起床临时大改下周的拍摄剧情，今天睡到半夜又拉着自己起来看雪，掰着指头算这四十八个小时里自己睡了多久的时候穿过酒店大堂的旋转大门，冷风一激就醒了过来。

权顺荣一到室外就撒着欢儿跑起来，街道上没有什么人在，因为有金珉奎在所以全圆佑多长了个心眼——只有街角摇摇晃晃着一个不会注意到他们是谁的醉汉。

金珉奎从出酒店房间起就拿着围巾跟在权顺荣后面，这会儿依旧没有追上权顺荣给他围上，于是他也跑得稍微快速跟在权顺荣身后，皱着眉头叫权顺荣快过去围围巾。

全圆佑裹得像个粽子，挪着步子跟在最后面，看到权顺荣的步子慢了下来，或许是真的有点冷了，他站在原地等金珉奎凑过去主动把围巾戴到他的脖子上。

离得远只能看见两个人的嘴唇翕动听不清再说什么，不肖想也是金珉奎那些万变不离其宗的唠叨，走近去才听见在说：哥明天片场嗓子会哑的，等会回去喝一点蜂蜜茶。

“圆佑！”见他走过去权顺荣兴奋地掏手机出来，“等会我们走到前面去在便利店门口拍照吧——那里灯光特别好。”

全圆佑嗓子里含糊地哦了两声，把手从口袋里掏出来捂住权顺荣的耳朵。他和金珉奎都戴着帽子，只有权顺荣的头发被风吹得乱乱的。

哦！

在权顺荣震惊的表情之下金珉奎也去摸他的手：“圆佑哥手好热呢！”

他们就这样姿势别扭地站了一会儿，直到权顺荣红着脸——因为天冷也不知道是羞红的还是冻红的，总之回过神来三个人都不好意思。

回去的路上从便利店里逛了一圈，权顺荣硬要买一杯当季的新品阿华田，打工的兼职生一看就是想要混日子的，过了半天做一杯饮料还要翻手机备忘录里面的学习笔记。

全圆佑站在一边劝金珉奎少翻几个白眼，回酒店的路上说你对人家太严格了，金珉奎理所当然地：“我都努力工作了，为什么我没有资格要求别人努力工作。”

金珉奎确实是努力派，像他这样出道多年，名气和实力都已经得到了认证，还固定一年至少两部电视剧的演员很少，还不算上电影和各种各样的其他工作：金珉奎同时在做着模特和艺能。

这点和权顺荣很像，全圆佑总会怀疑这两个人会不会总是在这方面较劲，这就会导致他也没有闲到哪里去，起初几年同时写书和剧本的时候还往往可以按时交稿，现在书稿那边——总是把年纪不大的责编逼得焦头烂额。

他这次很良心发现地想起，周末好像要交一个上上个月的专栏，但他一直没写就是了。

回去的路上比来的路上冷很多，每个人都消耗着身体里原本带着的热量，权顺荣是最蔫儿的那个，金珉奎走在中间，左边挎着全圆佑，右手携着权顺荣，抱怨着天气不好，自己现在还醒着，明天一早还要去拍商务。

“又要被化妆师骂了……”他低头用缩在袖子里面的手戳手机屏幕，“我看看酒店的早餐能不能提前预定，这两天送来的都是牛奶。”

全圆佑说等下要不去他房间拿速溶，又说早上剧组的其他工作人员，其实他知道是权顺荣吩咐的，送来了冷萃条。

金珉奎笑嘻嘻地难得有了撒娇的样子，用头蹭全圆佑的，说着又把一边神情恍惚的权顺荣搂紧了更多。

第二天一早金珉奎就出门了，权顺荣也没多睡很久，全圆佑在金珉奎走的时候还以为是做梦，权顺荣走的时候倒是醒了：“你记得，那个剧本，别一会儿又回来拿。”

“回来拿你不也还是在吗？你要起了？”

“没，我一会儿就回，总待在这不太好。”

“那你跟我一起下去？我也要下去拿笔记本。”

“嗯，那你等我一会儿。”

金珉奎回到剧组的时候都快是中午，去片场的路上经纪人接了好几个电话，催他早点开拍。可是路过隔壁剧组的时候还是一边说着抱歉一边进了权顺荣的棚子，正在做休整，权顺荣倒在椅子上看着监视器睡着了。

助理问要不要帮忙把他叫醒。

“不用了，”金珉奎把手里的咖啡店袋子递过去，“你们好好休息吧。”

所以晚上没有等到金珉奎，也是理所当然的事，他们剧组加班了。

“说是要趁着天气合适多拍一点，”全圆佑难得有个安静的一天写稿，看见权顺荣大包小包拿着吃的进来，扶了扶鼻梁上的眼镜，“我刚吃过。”

“哦。”很顺手的，权顺荣直接转去另一边把手中袋子里的东西全都塞进酒店的冰箱里，只抽了盒泡面出来。

所以金珉奎半夜敲开全圆佑房间的门，只听见安静的敲键盘声，权顺荣不知道什么时候在沙发上睡着了，手里还捏着工作资料。

他刚想说话全圆佑回头伸出手指叫他不要出声，金珉奎手扶上茶几上面几个泡面纸碗，有一个还是热的。他蹑手蹑脚全部收拾了才去抱权顺荣，虽然平时大多数时候，绝大多数时候他都是个有点莽撞的人，但是在这种时候出奇的仔细。

“顺荣哥，”他做到沙发的旁边，就算进了室内身上还是有一股外面的味道，权顺荣一下就醒了，小动物一样蹭在金珉奎的肩窝，鼻间的味道有点不一样。

“珉奎闻起来像雪花。”

金珉奎以为他会像往常那样习惯性地问全圆佑呢，没想到权顺荣却说：“像雪花飘进来了。”

被权顺荣和全圆佑一左一右堵在床上的时候，金珉奎觉得自己真的要融化一般。

“哥怎么这样说，哪里像雪花了……”

全圆佑咬着他的乳头，单薄的掌心紧贴着他因为刺激缩起来的小腹，在两个人同时爱抚下不规律地皱缩，肌肉紧张和舒张的触感有细微的差别。

权顺荣因为含着他的性器所以说话的时候发出令人不悦的声音，腮帮子被金珉奎的东西顶得很酸，他的用力才能保障发音：“珉奎——因为珉奎很珍贵。”

“嗯……啊，那里……”权顺荣自觉哄得很好，就用手指开拓金珉奎的屁股，因为昨天才做过，所以今天还没有很紧张，一根手指做了两下就增加。因为猝不及防的酸胀感，金珉奎的眉毛皱成了一团，全圆佑为了配合权顺荣更加卖力地在胸前动作。

他从来都不是袖手旁观的人，还要一起逗权顺荣和金珉奎：“呀，你俩谈情说爱的时候别带着我。”

金珉奎明显因为这样的话感到紧张，而权顺荣这时候就显现出和对方多年交情的余裕，停下手里的动作拥上去把全圆佑扑倒在金珉奎身边，放过金珉奎的屁股，用炽热的性器直接抵住全圆佑的臀缝。

“我们圆佑……”他的态度明显出现了转变，比起面对金珉奎时候听起来总是在撒娇的意味，这会儿一下变得像哥了，“圆佑不也这么可爱吗，明明是哥哥，还要吃珉奎的醋。”

全圆佑暗自为自己屁股担忧，又开始后悔自己不应该多那一句嘴，还没来得及实施对策权顺荣就直接插了进来。“西八……”他原本放松的身体一下紧绷起来抓住了权顺荣的胳膊，屁股疼痛也不叫对方占完全的便宜，指甲随着对方的一点点进入在皮肤上越收越紧，权顺荣也痛，不比全圆佑，他是这是上面下面连带着一起痛。

金珉奎在一边喘够了才去拉架，说是这样也只是反过来和全圆佑接吻，手也探下去，在全圆佑的阴茎上摸了一把湿，以此抚慰对方过于紧张的身体。

这是金珉奎不一样的“作弊法则”，昨天才做过，因为喝酒又被折腾得够呛，半夜还叫权顺荣拉去压马路，他和全圆佑今天可是休息过了，自己睁眼之后还没来得及坐下休息一会儿，这要还是做爱的话他可吃不消，就帮权顺荣干全圆佑，对方完全插到底的时候手上的动作格外的卖力。

“哥，哥哥是我的雪花。”金珉奎亲全圆佑冒出冷汗的额头，真的像捧着朵雪花似的不敢用力，等到全圆佑缓和下来才敢顺着鼻梁一点点啄吻下去，热乎乎的舌头舔着对方略干燥一些的嘴角。

全圆佑被他啃得下巴上沾满了两个人的唾液，屁股已经被权顺荣操开了，嘴巴里除了断断续续哑声的呻吟无法说出完整的句子，只有勉强能够拼出有实际意义的短语。

“唔……”他被金珉奎和权顺荣两个人压着，很快身上被汗水浸得湿透，后腰和床单接触的地方因为摩擦形成的褶皱垫着他的皮肤所以很不舒服，“操快点，腰痛。”

权顺荣发出声疑问的哼声：“奇怪的要求。”也知道三个人这两天做得过火，已经不是能够完美消化这些的年龄，如此就发了狠，专门只刺激全圆佑的敏感点。

很快就迎来了高潮，三个人都很草率地射出来，弄得彼此身上都很糟糕，金珉奎明明觉得自己最远离所谓的战场，下身却还是沾得一片又湿又黏。

全圆佑射完之后就不愿意动，他也瘦，被两个人摆弄着清理的时候轻飘飘的像一片纸。

“配合点，”权顺荣抬不动他的时候拍拍全圆佑干瘪的屁股，相较金珉奎起来实在是没有什么滋味的屁股。

全圆佑听完就翻个身滚到另一边，叫金珉奎伸手抬他，屁股上都是红印儿，叫人看见了到了嘴边的抱怨又变成舍不得。

很快就睡下了，金珉奎在那中间梦见很多年前似乎存在过的清晨，他梦见权顺荣问他如果要在他和全圆佑之间选一个。

当然，如果是成年人之间的问题，按照成年人的世界守则，他面前是谁就应该回答是谁，然而金珉奎那时候还是个不知道规矩随便乱撞的小孩，所以他说。

都选，或者都不选。

权顺荣说那是正答，在那之后又说：“但是我会选你的，珉奎，你知道的吧。”

“我和圆佑都会选你的。”

金珉奎又一次醒了，又一次看见权顺荣没有睡觉站在窗户跟前。全圆佑房间的朝向和自己的不一样，酒店这边后面的街道很昏暗，他不再像昨天那样，可以让人看到脸上的表情。

只不过这次不一样的是全圆佑也没睡，金珉奎睁眼的一瞬间被他抱住，腿顺势缠上来，热乎乎的一团。

“圆佑哥，”金珉奎的声音压得很低，“顺荣哥……”

“由他去吧，顺荣需要这样的时间。”

“可是……”金珉奎眉眼间浓重的担忧，“这让我感觉顺荣哥的压力很大，他——”

“今天没有下雪啊，珉奎。”

全圆佑自在地枕在他的肩膀上，说话的同时打了个呵欠：“今天不会下雪的，珉奎。”

“啊？”

“和那样的顺荣，我们下雪天再见面吧。”

END.


End file.
